


At The Supermarket

by thinkpink20



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth stood in the middle of the detergent aisle in the supermarket and wondered just what the hell he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Supermarket

Seth stood in the middle of the detergent aisle in the supermarket and wondered just what the hell he was doing.

He was eighteen. He could this. He’d done it several times before when he was dating Summer and not even blushed, but now it was Ryan, and…

…he had a shopping cart full of things he didn’t need.

He had a toothbrush, and some toothpaste, and a variety of hair care products, and three CDs from the 99 cents stand near the door that he thought he could possibly send to his nana because seriously, nobody in Newport Beach would listen to stuff like that. 

He also had a tub of ice cream, which was slowly melting and prompting him to just pick up the two items he actually came here for and go to the checkout, quickly, otherwise the ice cream would be too far gone to re-freeze and he’d get food poisoning and probably end up in the hospital for weeks, hooked up on a drip and having his homework brought to him by Summer with big sad eyes because no one would be sure if he’d make it through.

Okay, so maybe that was a little over exaggerated, but if he didn’t get home soon his mom would start to wonder what took him so long to return her Jeep.

The reason he’d plumed for the option of buying one of almost every other item in the store though was that if he went to the counter with just condoms and lubricant, everyone would know he was newly gay and had a boyfriend, and that they were thinking of taking it to the next level.

Looking down at his cart now though he realised that the moment he actually picked up the two all-important items it would still be obvious he was planning sex with another guy, just that he was planning sex with another guy _and_ that he needed to do a monthly shop for their Big Gay Home.

There wasn’t really any way out. 

He could just buy the condoms and avoid the whole gay thing, but then at some stage he’d have to return for the lubricant, and what would that say about him? Wandering in and just buying lube? Then he’d be like someone from American Pie and the lack of condom buying would suggest he was too sad to get anyone else to be involved in his sexual activities with him.

No one wanted to advertise the fact they masturbated to the guy at the check-outs.

Also, the problem with just buying the condoms was that Seth had been watching Queer As Folk, and he knew that just condoms on their own weren’t enough. Now, he was no expert on gay sex (hell, he wasn’t even an expert on straight sex, just ask Summer for a full example of that) but he knew that there were certain things guys…needed.

And now he was blushing again.

Maybe he should just opt for a life of total celibacy or improve his blow job giving skills so that Ryan would be satisfied in other ways?

Yeah, because sex wasn’t everything, Seth reasoned to himself, sex often mixed things up, sex got in the way of perfectly good relationships. In fact, sex was evil, and by making the next step and buying these embarrassing, slightly damning items, he was probably just going to tear apart the entire last six months he and Ryan had spent building together, their delicate balance of Chino and Newport, of muscles and skinniness, of tough guy and geek. 

Clearly that old saying about money being the root of all evil had it wrong, it was sex and sex products that were the cause of all pain and suffering.

Lord, this was embarrassing. Why didn’t they do home delivery? (Then Seth had visions of his father receiving the order and looking through the bags. No, it was _good_ that they didn’t do home delivery.) Why hadn’t it worked when he’d prayed to Jesus and Moses and asked for condoms and lubricant to magically appear in his sock drawer at home? Did God not even care that Seth was trying to get his mojo working?

Seth was filling his cart with more bags of chips they didn’t need and deliberating about moving to the Personal Products aisle when he heard familiar footsteps behind him.

“Seth?”

It was Ryan, with car keys in his hand, looking impatient.

“Yeah?”

“Did you get them?”

“Ah….” Seth looked down at his cart, then up at Ryan, who now just looked amused. “No.”

“Do you actually need all that stuff?” He pointed to the cart.

“Ah….no.”

“So you’re just working up the courage.”

“Yes.”

“And you’ve been in here a half hour doing that?”

“Yes.”

“While I sat in the car?”

“Yes.”

“Seth?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s go.”

“What?”

Ryan removed Seth’s hands from his over-full shopping cart and led him down the end of the aisle.

“Ryan? Where are we going?”

Why was it that Ryan made picking up those two items look so easy?

“To the check outs.”

“But Ryan, people will _know.”_

Ryan turned around and frowned heavily at Seth. 

“You do know you can be really strange sometimes, don’t you?”

Seth considered it. “Hmmm, yeah.”

“So I think it’s testimony to our relationship that I still want to have sex with you, even though you’re so strange you made me wait in the car for 30 minutes after telling me you could handle this on your own.”

Seth said nothing, because contrary to popular belief, he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Instead he just looked suitably guilty.

Ryan started walking away again.

“Ry?”

“What now, Seth?”

“Remember to ask for a bag, okay?”

Seth didn’t see, but he heard the sigh and he suspected Ryan was smiling.

“Okay Seth, I’ll ask for a bag.”


End file.
